Jazz's Adventure
by Amshea 3
Summary: What will happen if by some chance Jazz should turn into a human? Read and find out. Finished!
1. Part 1

Jazz's adventure Part 1  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
The desert, all rocks, dirt and dust, nothing else. Nothing? Not quite.  
  
A white Porsche Turbo was doing 120 on the rough surface. It was Jazz, and he was blowing off some steam.  
  
They had practically kicked him out after he had played loud music for several hours. After that he had been trying to engage most of the others in various forms of discussions, turning most of the peaceful discussions into no less than fistfights.  
  
Finally Prime had had it with him. He had literary ordered Jazz to get out of there and not come back until he had relieved himself of all that energy.  
  
He had been cruising around all afternoon when he decided to drop in on the lab. Once he got there he transformed into robot mode and walked right in, since the security men paid to heave to him. After all, he was there on regular basis.  
  
He peaked into the laboratory. "Am I disturbing?"  
  
"Not at all," replied the woman who was standing by a table, staring into a microscope. "What can I do for you, Jazz?" All the time she was staring into the microscope.  
  
"I thought I'd drop by since I don't have much to do. Prime kicked me out."  
  
The woman finally looked up from the microscope and stared at him with a shocked expression. "Optimus DID that?"  
  
"Well, it's not permanently. I think. I guess he just got sick of me messing about. I annoyed too many too long. I was sent away to blow off some steam."  
  
"I see," said the scientist. "And. have you blown off any steam yet?"  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "Now I'm just bored." What Jazz didn't know was that within the next ten minutes his life would change so dramatically that for the next few days he wouldn't experience one hour of boredom.  
  
"Look, I'm a little busy right now, or we could have found something to do, but now I really have to get back to work." She returned her attention to what ever was under that microscope. "I have gotten some samples from the new planet."  
  
"Yeah? Anything interesting?" He was playing with a Petrie dish when it happened. He paid no attention to the person entering the room, something he should have done.  
  
"Watch it, the floor's just been waxed." The microscope still had Elexara's full attention.  
  
It took only a split second before the accident happened.  
  
Doctor Sorenson had entered with a trolley full of chemicals and samples taken from the planet surface. Unfortunately his choice of footwear had been poor that day so he slipped on the floor and lost control of the trolley, which fell over and sent almost every chemical sample straight onto Jazz's to section.  
  
Elexara heard the ruckus and looked up. When she saw Jazz she tried desperately to stifle a smile. "Are you ok?"  
  
Jazz was covered in substances of various colors. He looked almost like he had gone berserk in a paint store. "Er. do you have some paper?"  
  
She tore off some paper from the paper-holder on the wall and handed it to him.  
  
Doctor Sorenson looked like he wanted to say something to Elexara, but she ignored all his attempts to communicate as she helped Jazz wipe off all the goo he was covered in.  
  
When Jazz had managed to get it all off he looked at Elexara with a smile. "I guess I just have to drop by a car wash just in case."  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry," stuttered Sorenson.  
  
"No harm done," replied Jazz. "But I think I have to find a car-wash before this stuff stains, I have a reputation to uphold, you know. I have long thought about getting a wax job. I see you two later, ok?" He walked out of there, as cheerful as when he had entered.  
  
Once Jazz had left the room Sorenson hurried over to Elexara. "We have no idea how that will affect him," he whispered. "One of the liquids we found around the device that created the new planet has been very. concentrated."  
  
"It didn't look like he was affected in any way."  
  
"It doesn't have to happen right away."  
  
"Ok," she said after a little while and stared into empty space. "If he shows any signs of change, any signs at all, I'll bring him in for a check up."  
  
"Best idea I've heard all day." He sighed. "Look, I didn't want to frighten you, it's probably nothing, but to be on the safe side. you know."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He elevated his eyebrows. "I'll find someone to clean up this mess." He left the room to find the cleaning personnel.  
  
Elexara returned to the microscope with her heart in her throat. She didn't want to work in situations like this, but she knew that all she could do now was wait. What if something were to happen to Jazz? She would never forgive herself if she were to blame for something like that.  
  
***  
  
Jazz came out of the washing hall crystal clean. He decided to go back to the lab to find out about the device that Amshean scientist had made  
  
When he arrived at the lab again he once more transformed to robot mode. But he noticed that something was wrong because his body was making funny noises as he transformed. He guessed he should have Rachet checking him over once he got back.  
  
"Hi," said Elexara and looked up from the microscope.  
  
There had to be something pretty darn interesting under there, thought Jazz.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"Clean as a whistle, as you see."  
  
Elexara started scratching the back of her neck, something she did every time she was nervous. "Have you experienced anything. special?"  
  
"Nothing Rachet can't fix."  
  
"What do you mean? What's happened?"  
  
"Strange noises as I transformed." He shook his head. "That sort of thing happens all the time."  
  
The scientist wasn't convinced. "May I take a look?"  
  
"Don't misunderstand, but you are a biological being and I think we should leave that to Rachet."  
  
"Look here, pal, I've fixed transformers before you even existed."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
***  
  
After a thorough examination Elexara found nothing wrong with Jazz.  
  
"Oh, well, as I said those things happen. I think I should get back now."  
  
Elexara backed away as Jazz got ready to transform, but when nothing happened she frowned. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't transform."  
  
"That's it, pal, you're staying overnight." 


	2. Part 2

Jazz's adventure Part 2  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
Elexara had kept him over night and run various tests on the Autobot, but still she couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. She ended the examination at three in the morning and decided to try again at seven to see if she could detect anything different then.  
  
When the clock struck seven she entered the room where she had ordered Jazz to stay, but found no trace of the freedom fighter. "Jazz?"  
  
"Do not come in here!" he yelled from the bathroom. There was terror in his voice.  
  
"What's the matter?" She couldn't believe that Jazz even fitted into that small room.  
  
"Don't come in here!"  
  
That's it, there had to be something wrong. She marched over to the bathroom door and pried it open, but instead of finding Jazz in there she found a butt naked human male. "Oh, my God!" She slammed the door shut before she ran over to the nearest window and ripped off the curtains. She hurried back to the bathroom, opened the door while she looked the other way and handed the curtains to Jazz. "Wrap this around you," she said with a shivering voice.  
  
She walked over to the table and leaned up against it. "I seriously need a drink."  
  
"Then you'll die!" Jazz yelled at her from the bathroom.  
  
"Right now that would be a blessing in comparison to what Prime probably will do to me once he finds out," she muttered. "Oh, my GOD, I'm so DEAD!" She threw her head back, trying to come up with a good plan on how to handle this.  
  
Jazz stepped out of the bathroom with the curtains wrapped around him. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a Greek God." She almost blushed because she meant what she said. He didn't look bad for a human, blonde hair, blue eyes and a very well built body. He didn't look bad at all, but she couldn't take that under consideration right now. She had bigger fish to fry. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.  
  
At that precise moment the door opened.  
  
"Hurry bathroom you," she stuttered.  
  
Jazz barely managed to close the door behind him before Sorenson entered.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a smile.  
  
"Morning good." She forced herself to smile.  
  
"Where's Jazz?"  
  
"I. He's not here, he's a goner."  
  
"It's that bad, huh?"  
  
"NO!" She instantly relaxed. "He's gone."  
  
"What are you so nervous about?"  
  
"Nervous? Me? Where would you get such a crazy idea?"  
  
"Then why are you stuttering?"  
  
"I'm hoping to wake up from a bad dream."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nothing," she said as she started pushing him towards the door. "I need some time alone, I will accept no one today, no one." She opened the door and pushed him out. Then she locked the door.  
  
"Jazz stepped out of the bathroom. "Now what?"  
  
"I have done some thinking, and the first thing we have to get you is clothes. Here, put this on." She handed him an old white scientist coat. "We're going shopping." 


	3. Part 3

Jazz's adventure Part 3  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
Elexara didn't feel all too high on it as she parked her highly advanced Pontiac Firebird on the parking lot outside the mall.  
  
"You're not taking THAT to the mall, are you?" asked the car as Elexara removed the key from the ignition. "I may have been placed in a car and I may have been created in China, but I am still a highly advanced computer. I know of various ways a man can dress and the way he is dressed is not one of them."  
  
"Let me guess; you have upgraded him?"  
  
Elexara smiled. "Just a little."  
  
"Well." Jazz rubbed his hands together. "Shall we do this or not?"  
  
"It's now or never, your call."  
  
"Well, I can't walk around in THIS, can I?"  
  
"Wouldn't recommend it," replied the car.  
  
"Shut up! You're worse than Bumblebee." He stepped out of the car and headed for the mall with several pairs of eyes watching him.  
  
If Elexara hadn't felt too high on it in the car she felt even lower now. Here she was seen in public with a man who was completely naked under a long white coat. On his feet he had old worn-out sandals and on his head a hat in equal condition as the shoes.  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed at a low-price store where they sold cheap suits.  
  
***  
  
After waiting in the store for almost two full hours she was just about to fall asleep.  
  
Finally Jazz was through trying on several different suits and settled for a white suit with a blue shirt under. He also finally had socks on his feet. He thought he looked nice, now he had to show Elexara how he looked.  
  
She was sitting in a corner of the store, busy talking to another man, and Jazz got the strangest feeling that this man was a potential rival and that he should keep Elexara from talking to him. He was a rival to what, exactly? Jazz couldn't understand this new emotion and he would pay good money to find out if there was any way of ridding himself of this feeling. Without really meaning it, he sent the man Elexara was talking to an evil glare, making him scuttle off.  
  
Somehow Elexara knew that Jazz was through trying on outfits and turned in his direction. She was literary stunned by what she saw. "Jazz, you look so. you look so different."  
  
"Is it ok? I mean is this me?"  
  
"Oh, it's definitely you. But I think you should loose the hat."  
  
He took off the hat. "Where should I put it?"  
  
"Might I suggest the trashcan?"  
  
He tossed it in the nearest trashcan. "What will Sorenson say when he finds out his hat's missing?"  
  
"Don't worry," she said as she paid for Jazz's new outfit. "We're doing him a favor. I mean Indiana Jones was so ten minutes ago." She turned to leave.  
  
"But I like Indiana Jones," he muttered.  
  
The woman behind the counter smiled. Those two were really an odd couple.  
  
***  
  
After a quick trip to the shoe store and some other minor stores, Elexara was now leaving the mall with a reincarnated Greek God. He looked like a dream now compared to how he looked when they had entered the mall.  
  
The white suit, his blue shirt with matching socks, white shoes, white six- pence and blue shades, which by the way looked very similar to his optics, what hot-blooded woman wouldn't feel her heart skip a beat?  
  
"You entered with a beggar and came out with a prince," said the Firebird as they got back inside.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you fancy me."  
  
"Over my cold, squashed, rusty body!"  
  
"Cut it, you two." Elexara stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "And you." she addressed the car. "You must learn to behave. There was a woman back at the mall who swore a car had called her a fat pig and wondered if her Volvo looked so poor because it couldn't handle her weight. You wouldn't by any chance know what she's talking about, would you?"  
  
Jazz turned away to keep Elexara from seeing that he was smiling.  
  
"I have no idea what so ever."  
  
"Well, she was rather corpulent," remarked Jazz.  
  
"Corpulent? Corpulent? She looked like a bulldozer with face!"  
  
Jazz couldn't control himself and laughed out loud.  
  
"Behave, please." She turned on the car. "So, you DO know something about it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't stop there. I told her that her Rottweiler looked like a barrel with ears."  
  
Jazz had serious problems controlling him self.  
  
"Looks aren't everything, it's the inner that counts."  
  
"Please! Then you'll tell me that size doesn't matter, either."  
  
Jazz turned to her because he had no idea what the car was talking about.  
  
Elexara blushed and made a face. "It's nothing," she whispered to him. "Of course not," she told the car. "You can be as beautiful as a sunset, but you can be meaner than the worst demon."  
  
"Now I know it ain't Megatron you're talking about."  
  
All three of them started to laugh.  
  
"I guess we needed that," said Elexara as she wiped a tear from her eye. She turned to Jazz. "I really have no idea how this happened."  
  
"We'll find a reason and maybe some way to reverse it when the time comes, in the meantime I guess we just have to make the best of things."  
  
She sighed. "You're right." She shook her head. "I can't understand how you can take this so likely."  
  
"I was petrified at first, but then I thought it couldn't be all too bad to be a human. Their culture has always fascinated me and now I guess I can study things from their point of view. Haven't you been fascinated by them?"  
  
Elexara, being a foreigner to this planet herself since she was an Amshean shape shifter, thought for a while. "I have seen many different worlds and people and the ones who have fascinated me the most have to be." She shook her head. "I don't know. Humans are very fascinating and interesting, I'll give them that, but they are also a very irrational and primitive people who hunger for power. Of course there are exceptions, like Spike, but in general you should be on alert when it comes to the people inhabiting this planet. I care for them very deeply, but I just don't dare to lower my guards. Neither should you guys, it can cost you."  
  
Jazz looked out of the passenger window. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to my place, then I have to tell Prime what has happened in case he's wondering were you are. I probably won't return from that trip because I fear he'll kill me, but still I have to tell him. If I, by some lucky chance, should survive the meeting with Prime I'll talk to Spike and ask him if he can help you handle this problem. He knows more about being a man than I do, that's for sure." 


	4. Part 4

Jazz' adventure Part 4  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
After showing Jazz the house she once again fired up the car, this time it was to go to Autobot Headquarters and tell Prime the whole nine yards.  
  
"What are you planning on telling this friend of yours?"  
  
"I have honestly no idea what so ever," she replied as she parked the car. "Nothing like this has ever happened before, not to my knowledge, anyhow. It's a disaster, a tragedy, when you think of it." She stepped out of the car. "I guess I just have to grind my teeth and hope for the best." She closed the door and walked up to HQ with her heart in the throat.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a voice as soon as she had entered. It was Hound, and he was as cheerful as always. "What has brought her ladyship to us?"  
  
She so wanted to tell Hound about it, but wasn't sure if she should. Oh, what the hell. "Can I trust you with a secret? You cannot tell anybody."  
  
"Ooh, fire at will."  
  
"Jazz came to see me yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering where he had gotten to."  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, I was doing some experiments when Sorenson entered the room and spilled an entire trolley filled with stuff from the new planet on Jazz. I'm afraid the accident turned him into a human being."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No," whispered Elexara.  
  
"MAN! That's so not FAIR! I wanted to be human." He marched off.  
  
Elexara could tell that Hound didn't really believe what she had said. Oh, well, not her loss. At least now she could be sure he wouldn't tell the others. But now she had to find Prime.  
  
He was sitting in his chair, by the computer as usual.  
  
"Good afternoon," she said, trying to find her footing in this quicksand she was about to step into.  
  
"Good afternoon," he replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
It was now or never. "There's been an accident."  
  
Prime looked down at her. "What kind of accident?"  
  
"Well, don't get too mad, but it involved Jazz."  
  
Prime rose to his feet. "Where? Is he ok?"  
  
"Oh, Jazz is fine. Er. define "fine"."  
  
Prime sat back down. It couldn't be all too serious. "What has Jazz done now?"  
  
"Oh, well, Jazz. Jazz had very little personally to do with it."  
  
Prime stared down at his friend. Was something terribly wrong or was it just him? Elexara never showed any sign of nervousness, but here she was, jumpier than a kid who was just about to learn what grade he had received on his final exam. "Elexara, if there's anything wrong I would like you to tell it to me."  
  
"Ehm. well. Jazz dropped in on the lab yesterday morning and. well, it was Sorenson. I had just, or we had just. received some samples from Amshea 4, as they so delicately has called the planet." She forced herself to smile, but could see Prime wasn't convinced. "Well. I was busy. he shouldn't have worn his tap-dancing shoes, I had told him so since he got there. the floor was waxed. he had with him a trolley. and."  
  
"How about you skip to the point?"  
  
"Sorenson slipped on the floor, fell and lost control of the trolley and the liquids that splattered all over Jazz turnedhimintoahuman." She started scratching the back of her neck. This was almost like catching Blurr on a bad day.  
  
Prime just stared at her for a while. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
  
"I'm veryveryveryveryverysorry."  
  
Prime rose to his feet and Elexara looked up at him. He really seemed so much taller now when something bad had happened. She had never thought it over before, but he could actually squash her like a bug.  
  
"Come here," he said as he knelt down and picked her up. This was Prime's ultimate punishment because he knew she was scared to death of heights. He placed her on his right "shoulder" and went into the next room to the others.  
  
Elexara balled up on top of the large Autobot. "It's such a long way down."  
  
The others looked up as Prime entered the room. They all wondered what Elexara was doing up there since there were no Autobot on Earth who didn't know how scared she were of heights.  
  
"Tell the others what you told me."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"You are in no position to disagree."  
  
"Funny you should mention that."  
  
"Elexara."  
  
"Ok, ok." She looked at all the other Autobots in turn. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! "Ehm, well, to make a long story short Jazz is now a human being."  
  
"What?" It was Wheeljack who voiced what the others were thinking.  
  
"A most peculiar thing. How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know, Perceptor, but if you would help me find out I'll be most grateful."  
  
"Perceptor would love to help you," said Prime before the other Autobot got a chance to reply. "What I want to know now is how we are going to handle this."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd contact Spike since he knows more about being a man than I do and. well, you know."  
  
"That's a great idea," said Prime. "There's only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He's taken Daniel with him to Hawaii."  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"Very adequately put," said Perceptor.  
  
"Any other idea?"  
  
"We can always take him back here."  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea. If anyone should find out he's human labs will line up to run tests on him, not to mention millions of other consequences."  
  
"She's right."  
  
"Ok, then he will stay with you and you will take care of him." He sat Elexara back down on the floor. "I really hope this works."  
  
"Not more than me."  
  
Perceptor transformed and Bumblebee placed him in the back of the car while Elexara was still talking to Prime. "I'll let you know about every little change in his condition."  
  
"Do that."  
  
Elexara started the car and went back home with the knowledge that the fun had barely begun. 


	5. Part 5

Jazz's adventure Part 5  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
She opened the door to her house and stepped inside, even more depressed now than after she had spoken to Prime. She had had to use all her charms and might to persuade Sorenson to give her some time off, it hadn't been easy, but she had managed to do it somehow.  
  
Her black crow greeted her with his usual "Hello!" and her Burmese cat had rubbed himself against her leg, his usual way to say hello.  
  
She hanged her key chain on the nail next to the door before she went into the living room. There she found Jazz in front of the computer, playing "Drop Zone".  
  
"Hi." He turned it off. "How did it go?"  
  
"Terrible!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jazz as Elexara threw herself down on the couch.  
  
"Well, we can deviate from our present course, Spike's in Hawaii. I guess now you're stuck with me."  
  
"I don't think that's a bad thing, or is it?"  
  
"Not bad in the common sense of the word, but I don't know anything about men or their behavior except from working relations." She got up. "So I picked up some books for you on the library." She placed three thick books on the table in front of her. "The librarian looked at me like I was some kind of freak from another galaxy or something."  
  
"Aren't-"  
  
"I'm not a FREAK!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Anyway, all you need to know is in those books. Any questions so far?"  
  
"Yes, this thing just below the midsection-"  
  
"Read the BOOKS, please!"  
  
"Relax, ok, you asked if I had any questions."  
  
"Not that kind of questions:"  
  
Jazz grabbed the books and went upstairs to the bedroom where he was sleeping.  
  
***  
  
Elexara was doing the dishes when she heard the ruckus upstairs. She knew that Jazz had left his bedroom and gone into the bathroom, but God only knew what he was doing in there. She decided to go upstairs and find out.  
  
She stopped outside the bathroom. "What's going on in there?"  
  
"This thing flies everywhere."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"This thing below the midsection, penis I believe it is called. I can not control it."  
  
Elexara suddenly remembered something she had once heard in a TV show and decided to be funny on Jazz's behalf. "If you shake it more than once you're playing with it." She tried to stifle a snigger.  
  
"Huh?" It went quiet in there for a while. "Is that prohibited?"  
  
"Afraid so." She had to fight hard not to laugh.  
  
He flushed the toilet.  
  
"Wash your hands."  
  
He turned on the water and when he was finished he opened the door slightly. "I need a mop."  
  
She rolled with her eyes as she went downstairs to get a mop. This was going to be a very long day. 


	6. Part 6

Jazz's adventure Part 6  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
Elexara had left the house early that morning. Although Sorenson had given her some days off, there was something urgent she had to take care of. Jazz was left alone in the house.  
  
He had started the day with taking a shower, something that wasn't all too successful. He had managed to do most things right by following pictures and things written in the books, but had left a pool of water on the floor.  
  
After the shower he started entertaining himself with investigating his new body. The crow and the cat monitored all his actions; both staring at him with their heads leaned to one side.  
  
When he was content with his investigation, making sure he had none of the diseases with the strange and sometimes funny names, he went over to making himself breakfast.  
  
He was standing in the kitchen, wondering what humans really ate for breakfast. And since he had read that in order to stay fit you needed to eat healthy food, he was even more puzzled. He went over the books once more and decided to make French toast with orange juice and God only knew what on the side.  
  
***  
  
When Elexara came home that afternoon she had barely gotten inside before she apologized to Jazz for leaving him alone. When she entered the living room he was watching A-Team on the TV.  
  
"Oh, I managed, somehow."  
  
Elexara was carrying dome groceries in her arms and went into the kitchen to relieve herself of her load. When she stepped into the room she was shocked. The place literary looked like ground zero after a nuclear blast. Stunned she placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table and grabbed the nearest rag.  
  
There were eggshells; milk, sugar, flour and God knew what everywhere. Fried tomatoes were stuck to the frying pan.  
  
"Not bad for someone who hasn't cooked before, huh?"  
  
Right then and there she wanted to kill Jazz. She even grabbed the kitchen knife while she silently said to herself; he has such a delicate body, one stab and it will all be over. Just one stab, that's enough. But then she realized she couldn't be mad at Jazz. After all, it wasn't his fault he didn't know things were done. She just hoped that next time she wouldn't suffer the consequences.  
  
After a long cleaning session in the kitchen she finally could place her groceries where they belonged. Then she went upstairs and noticed the pool on the floor of the bathroom. "I'm not cleaning any more, Jazz!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"The water on the bathroom floor, clean it up! NOW!"  
  
***  
  
That night Elexara decided to have Chinese for dinner and made Jazz order what he wanted, after explaining how it worked and what the menu meant. In the meantime she went upstairs to take a bath.  
  
When she got back down the food had already arrived and Jazz was sitting behind a large pile of small boxes, each containing different courses. She leaned against the doorframe with a smile. "What have you done now?"  
  
Jazz looked at her from above the pile. "I might have misunderstood something."  
  
She winked at him. "Think you have." She sat down next to him. "Well, I guess we have to make the best of things." She grabbed the nearest box and opened it. She thanked God when she found out that it was Chop Suey, at least that was eatable.  
  
***  
  
When Elexara had forced down all she could muster she leaned back in the sofa and stared at Jazz, who continued eating with the same enthusiasm. "If you don't stop soon you'll get sick."  
  
"I'll handle it."  
  
***  
  
When nearly all the boxes had been emptied Jazz looked pretty green.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Sure," he replied with a forced smile. "I just have to. I have to-" He held a hand to his mouth as he ran out to the bathroom.  
  
"Hate to say I told you so." 


	7. Part 7

Jazz's adventure Part 7  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
Jazz had spent the entire night and most of the morning with his head in the toilet.  
  
When the clock approached noon he finally went into the living room to join Elexara.  
  
"How are you feeling? Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Don't mention food!"  
  
Elexara smiled knowingly.  
  
"Do you have to work today?"  
  
"No, Perceptor knows more about these things than I do so he's taking care of most of it. I have my orders to stay as close to you as possible and take care of you."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Perceptor." He sat there for about five more minutes before he once again jumped to his feet and ran for the bathroom.  
  
Elexara couldn't help but feeling sorry for him after all he had been through. "You know what?" She rose to her feet. "I think you could do with some air. Wanna see how the dinos are doing?"  
  
"Rather not."  
  
"Want to go to the lab to see how things are going?"  
  
He emerged from the bathroom. "I guess that would be best, to see if they really want to change me back."  
  
"Ok, I'll just get my jacket."  
  
***  
  
When they got to the lab they saw no sign of Sorenson, but instead her old faithful second in command were there, commander Jedaro. And Prime. And Hound. And Bumblebee. She couldn't say that the liked having the three last in her company right now.  
  
"How are we doing?" She asked Perceptor.  
  
Jazz just marched over to the nearest chair and threw himself down on it.  
  
"Jazz? Is that you?" Hound stepped over to the human in front of him to check things closer.  
  
Jazz just stared up at him. "What do you think?"  
  
"Watch yourself, Hound, he can drop a bomb anytime."  
  
Hound stared at Elexara with an expression that clearly stated that he didn't understand a word of what she had just said.  
  
"When Jazz do things he definitely overdoes them." She turned to Perceptor. "You never answered my question."  
  
"We can always do better, if that tells you anything."  
  
"Damn!" She turned to look at Jazz. "How are you doing?"  
  
He rose to his feet and stepped over to her.  
  
She instinctively jumped away.  
  
"We can always do better."  
  
"Sorenson asked if you could check out and give your clearance on the new editions to Nightbird." Jedaro turned from the computer to face his captain.  
  
"Where is it? I am not downloading anything else into that robot unless I'm one hundred per cent sure what it is."  
  
"It's in the next room, along with the dear old professor."  
  
"Fine," she muttered as she left the room.  
  
When Elexara was way out of hearing range Jedaro stared back at the screen with a very loud "DAMN that man!" Then he marched off.  
  
"How are you doing?" Asked Prime, but Jazz didn't listen. He was far too curious about what could have awoken such feelings in the usually calm man.  
  
Jazz walked over to the computer and took a closer look at the disc Jedaro had just tossed away. "Hmm? I'm doing ok, I guess. What's this?" He held up the disc to Perceptor.  
  
"A report I would assume."  
  
Jazz fed it to the computer. "Naughty nurses ride again, hmm, that's an odd name for a report." He opened the file and pretty soon the image of two naked humans, one male and one female, appeared on the screen. Both were making loud weird noises. "Is that an exercise video?"  
  
Perceptor cast a glance at the computer while Hound nearly broke down in a fit of giggles. "No I believe that is the way humans reproduce. Show some tact and shut it off."  
  
Jazz blushed and tried desperately to close the file, but instead he managed to turn on the speakers so the sound was broadcasted all over the lab. "Oh, shit!" He ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, leaving the others with puzzled expressions, as they had no idea how to turn the racket off.  
  
***  
  
Elexara was examining the folder she was holding in her hands when the terrible noise appeared on the speakers.  
  
"What the hell?" Sorenson looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Shit, the file." Jedaro turned to the room where the sound emanated.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?"  
  
Elexara remained expressionless as she continued studying the folder. "I believe our friend Jazz is playing about on the computer. Jedaro, turn that noise off, fire the person who gave you that as a report and find Jazz, tell him there's no harm done." She slapped the folder together. "This will take all day." 


	8. Part 8

Jazz's adventure Part 8  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you hit the back button as soon as possible, 'cause I am not about to quit yet. We're just beginning to have fun!  
In the car on their way back to Elexara's house Jazz was quiet. He just stared out the window not making a sound.  
  
Elexara cast a sideway glance at him now and then, but said nothing. She had absolutely no idea what to say. In her eyes this was a great opportunity to study a Transformer in a whole different environment. Although she was sure "Environment" wasn't the exact word she was looking for.  
  
They sat there in silence for several minutes before Elexara finally broke the silence. "Jazz?"  
  
"Inevermeantto, Ihadnoidea, itwillneverhappenagain, I'msosorry."  
  
She just stared at him for a short minute, blinking. "What? Jazz, please slow down, you're making just as much sense as Blurr. I can't understand a word he says even on a bad day."  
  
Jazz continued staring out the passenger side window, embarrassed to hell and back.  
  
"You couldn't tell what was on that tape." She sniggered. "Naughty nurses." She threw her head back in a fit of laughter, nearly loosing control over the Firebird.  
  
"Want me to take over?" the car asked.  
  
She managed to control herself. "No, that's ok."  
  
"I said I had no idea and that it will never happen again. I have honestly never been this embarrassed." He made eye contact with her.  
  
"As I said; no harm done." A smile played on her lips, ready to burst out in laughter at any time, but she managed to suppress it. "The reason why I laughed. The humans are so uptight about their sexuality." She shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this." She parked the car in the garage.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Are you uptight about your sexuality?"  
  
"Jeez, Jazz! There are some questions you just don't ask!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, you. you had no idea." She sighed. "You, my friend, have still a lot to learn."  
  
She exited the car, followed shortly by Jazz. "So, what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Not Chinese."  
  
***  
  
The evening past my without any major incidents, but unfortunately for Elexara Jazz had found her collection of old LP's and was playing them all through the night and into the early morning hours.  
  
By 8 am she was a walking time bomb, still feeling the beat over and over again in her head as she went down to breakfast. "Jazz, when I come back from the lab," she told her guest who was sitting by the breakfast table. "You and I need to talk."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" he asked as the Amshean grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
"You're in more trouble than you can imagine." She slammed the door shut behind her, making the cups on the shelf jump from the vibrations.  
  
"No breakfast?" He called after her. He was replied with a roaring engine. "Guess not." He finished his cereals and washed the things he had used. "One less thing she can complain about" he muttered.  
  
After playing with the computer for a couple of hours he found it dull and started roaming around the house, trying to find something more interesting.  
  
It wasn't much there that gave away that an alien lived here, an Amshean female almost one and a half million years old.  
  
He went down the stairs to the library. Almost all the walls were covered in bookshelves. If only there were interesting books, but no. There were books about geology, chemistry and stuff like that. One or two about human anatomy, but he had already read them. But there were something that caught his eye. In the middle of the room was a large globe. He stepped over to it and started spinning the large globe, but it wouldn't move. He thought he was doing something wrong and tried harder. Instead of spinning the globe it fell over and the top half came off, revealing three bottles with some amber liquid and one with transparent liquid.  
  
"Treasure!" He knew perfectly well that what he had found was alcohol and that alcohol usually killed Amsheans, but maybe she had kept it there in case of visitors. Visitors like him. He bent down and picked up the nearest bottle. It was square shaped with a black tag saying "Jack Daniels". He opened the cork and sniffed it. It didn't smell too bad.  
  
Should he or shouldn't he? Curiosity got the best of him and he brought the three bottles with him upstairs to the living room. He knew that with his human body he wouldn't die from drinking this, but humans became funny when they drunk stuff like this. He decided to give it a go to see if he would become just as funny.  
  
He took a large gulp of the Tennessee whiskey and stared at the bottle. Suddenly he remembered what he had heard a human youth once say; "This is good shit, man!" He took another large gulp of the amber liquid.  
  
***  
  
"You are positive this will work?"  
  
"Undoubtedly."  
  
"Ok, I guess you know best, Perceptor, it's just that I don't want to put him through too much. He's been through enough already. But if you say this will work." She held up the tube containing some blue liquid.  
  
"All you have to do is to go back home and slip this into his beverage of choice and he'll be back to normal in a couple of days or so."  
  
"A couple of days?!"  
  
"I'm a scientist, not a magician."  
  
"Why can't I give it to him like this?"  
  
"Jazz would never drink anything he doesn't know what is."  
  
"But if I tell him what it is?"  
  
"You will make the situation worse. You will have to force-feed him with it. Not an option."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
***  
  
Back in Elexara's house Jazz just proved Perceptor wrong. He was jumping up and down in the sofa, holding a bottle of Russian Vodka, singing the national anthem. He was almost completely undressed, only wearing a pillowcase around his private section and with a pair of boxers on his head.  
  
"It's a PARTY!" He continued jumping up and down while he had himself another large gulp of the booze. Suddenly he lost his footing and fell to the floor.  
  
***  
  
Elexara parked the car in the garage, suddenly all senses on alert. Something was terribly wrong. "Keep the engine running," she told the car.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the fact that you took out the key makes no never mind to you."  
  
"If you're going to talk use a sentence that makes sense. Start the engine again and keep it running." She ran into the house. She knew right away by the wall of alcoholic fume that hit here what had gone down in here. "Jazz?"  
  
No reply.  
  
She found him by the base of the couch, feet still on the couch, but the head and upper torso were resting on the floor. There was a small stain of blood on the floor after he had bashed his head.  
  
"Oh, my God!" She ran over to him and checked his pulse. When she found that he was still alive she ran over to the phone and dialed 911. 


	9. Part 9

Jazz's adventure Part 9  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you hit the back button as soon as possible, 'cause I am not about to quit yet. We're just beginning to have fun!  
"How could you let this happen?!" Prime's voice echoed off the walls.  
  
"I had to help Perceptor come up with something that could reverse the effect of the liquids splattered all over him."  
  
"You were given specific O-R-D-E-R-S NOT to leave him out of your sight!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it's unforgivable, but at least he survived. He has learned a thing or two over the last days."  
  
"At what cost?"  
  
Elexara looked down at the floor.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Outside, in the car with a terrible hangover and a large bump in his forehead. He's too shameful to come in."  
  
Prime turned to Perceptor. "Do you have an antidote ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU GIVEN IT TO HIM?"  
  
Perceptor leaped from surprise at the sudden outburst of the commander. He had never seen Prime act this way.  
  
"Don't panic. Everything will be back to normal, AND STOP YELLING AT US!" Elexara stared up at the large Autobot, not intimidated at all. "It's not our fault this happened. Besides, you can't expect me to follow Jazz around and wipe his ass every time he needs it. He's a grown man, or at least should be." She ran a hand through her long thick black hair. "This is confusing and exhausting on all of us, especially Jazz. Time is not on our hand, but we have to make the best out of things. Now, where is Spike? Is he back yet?"  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
She sighed. "Ok. Give me the antidote," she told Perceptor. "I'll make him swallow this even if I have to hold a gun to his head. I'm sick of this and this stops now." She grabbed the tube the Autobot offered her and marched out to the car.  
  
Jazz, in spite of his terrible hangover, jumped out of the car and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered as she got in.  
  
Jazz ran back over to the passenger side of the car and got in. "What happens now?"  
  
"Now I'm grounded. We are going to stay inside, in my house, till you turn back."  
  
"And how do you suggest that is going to happen, me turning back I mean."  
  
"Drink this." She handed him the tube.  
  
"No, thank you very much, I've had it with strange liquids to last me a lifetime."  
  
"You either drink it or you remain human forever. It's your choice."  
  
He grabbed the tube and downed the blue liquid in one gulp. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
***  
  
She did what she had told Jazz she would do; she stayed in all day, just watching TV while Jazz tended his bruised body and bruised ego. Especially his ego.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Ok," he said absentmindedly, staring into empty space.  
  
She placed the newspaper she was reading on the table in front of her. "What's the matter, Jazz?"  
  
"I feel. strange." He sighed. "This body, it. it scares me. I am feeling. things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You. you. I've made so many mistakes, done so much damage and still you come back to take care of me."  
  
"Where is this conversation going, Jazz?"  
  
"I haven't dared to tell you this before, but every time I look at you." He fumbled through the words, looking around the room. Suddenly he caught sight of the stereo and found a way to row himself out of this mess. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Jazz got to his feet and went over to the stereo to put on some music. "Yes, dance." He turned the volume way up high.  
  
"Seriously," she said as he approached her. "I can't dance," she hurried saying as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's easy, follow my lead." He led her over the floor and started dancing with her. Pretty soon he found out she wasn't as terrible at all.  
  
"Jazz, please." She started to giggle.  
  
Their eyes made contact and he seized the opportunity. He gave her a short kiss on the lips.  
  
"Jazz."  
  
He still held her gaze, not letting her go. "That pretty much explains it, doesn't it?" he whispered.  
  
"Jazz." She had to admit that she liked what she saw, and that combined with the old Jazz would be a blast, but she knew that it would never work. He was a Transformer, she was an Amshean. One biological, one not. It could never work. God, how she hated these situations, that's why she avoided them at all costs.  
  
"Please, I'm in love with you." He gave her another kiss and this time she responded, probably more out of instinct than anything else.  
  
She told that little voice inside her head that told her this was a stupid mistake shut up as Jazz lead her to the bedroom.  
I know that something like this doesn't quite belong in a fic like this, but I can assure you I have my reasons. At least it's not grafical, which would have totally destroyed everything. 


	10. Part 10

Jazz's adventure Part 10  
  
Ok, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except from Elexara Mataui. I wrote this fic just out of the though of the possibility of something like this happening. If anyone should hate the idea of me messing about with Jazz I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible!  
Elexara tiptoed out of her bedroom that morning, feeling like a little Louse. She couldn't bear to face Jazz when he woke up. She had to get away, far away. She walked over to the phone and called up Perceptor.  
  
He answered with is usual cheerful "Hallo."  
  
She wanted to kill everyone who was this happy in the morning. "I have to leave for a couple of days, can you take care of Jazz?" she whispered.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Can't tell," she said before she hung up the phone. She grabbed her coat and tiptoed out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later Perceptor entered Elexara's house. "Jazz?"  
  
"In here!" he called from upstairs. "I have a little problem."  
  
Perceptor hurried up the stairs and found that the voice emanated from the bedroom. When he got there he was literary shocked by the sight that met him.  
  
"Ehm, help."  
  
Jazz had gotten his old body back and was stuck in Elexara's bedroom because he was too big to get through the door.  
  
"Oh, my." Perceptor turned to leave for help. "Wait there, we have to cut you out of there."  
  
"Hurry back!" Jazz called after him.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Jazz was back where he belonged, but he had changed drastically. He was awfully quiet in comparison to his usual self.  
  
"What's the matter?" Spike had come back from his trip to Hawaii.  
  
"Nothing." Jazz missed Elexara and Spike knew what was going on all too well.  
  
"You see, when people are cornered like that they run."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have no idea what happened between the two of you, but it must have been something. something that she couldn't handle, so she ran. I'm sorry, pal, but that's life. If she'll come back or not only time will tell."  
  
"I thought I loved her."  
  
"Maybe you did, at that moment in time, but you have to let go of her. The reason why she ran is probably guilt, guilt because she felt she was taking advantage of you."  
  
"She wasn't!"  
  
"She doesn't see it that way."  
  
***  
  
It was roughly about a year before Elexara returned. Her excuse to Prime had been that she was working on a new project, but the truth was far from it.  
  
Her night with Jazz had brought forth a new responsibility and she had to get away to think.  
  
When she had finally decided to come back she had pretty much picked up where she had left off. The relationship with the Autobots remained the same, although with Jazz it was somewhat strained. But in the end it all returned pretty much to normal. 


	11. Part 11

Jazz's adventure Part 11  
  
These guys are still not mine. Jazz is back in his usual shape and I must warn you; this chapter holds no humor, only tragedy.  
It had been a while since Elexara had seen or heard anything from the Autobots in quite some time so she thought that today would pretty much be the same. That was why she decided to drive out to the desert to just cruise around.  
  
She had taken the Ferrari Dino, she needed something very ananimate to relate to today. She was far out into the desert when the car started boiling. She had no choice but to stop and fill the radiator with cold water.  
  
Then something caught her eye and she wandered off. She had gotten to the edge of a canyon when she heard a noise that frose her blood to ice. She spun around.  
  
STARSCREAM!  
  
She turned to tun when the first blast hit the ground and she lost her footing, dropping her prizeless choker in the fall. Now she was defenseless unless she could reach it. She lay down on her front trying to reach it as Starscream flew over her head.  
  
***  
  
Starscream had found the Amshean on top of Megatron's most wanted list wandering alone in the desert. This had to be his lucky day. Time for some target practice.  
  
He fired a missile, but missed. "Damn!" He flew over her and came around for one more try. He fired another missile, this time he hit a little better, but still missed her.  
  
***  
  
Elexara had barely managed to grab her choker when Starscream dropped the second missile. It hit just below her and loosened a lot of sand and mud, making herslide downwords with the avalanche, but managed to grab a hold of the edge and scratch her way upwards. The choker was buried under the sand, never to be found again.  
  
While she hung there she turned to look at her enemy, who was hovering in midair with a large smirk on his face. She had no chance in hell to survive this. She was unarmed, her choker was gone, she couldn't transform in this position and all her strength went to holding on to the edge of the canyon.  
  
"Your days are numbered, Elexara!" He fired another missile, this time he missed on purpose. It was just too easy.  
  
The missile hit the sand just beside her and threw tiny pieces of rock in her face. "Damn you, Starscream!" She started climbing for her life and just as she reached the top.  
  
Starscream knew that as soon as she reached the top she would be a leathal enemy. It was time to end this. "Game over! Sayonara!" He fired another missile and this time he hit his target. "Bullseye!" He flew off with a huge smirk on his face. The smirk, however, vanished when he realized that he could never tell anyone about this or he would be a dead Decepticon when Megatron found out.  
  
***  
  
Elexara fought hard to breath. There were tiny red dots flashing over her eyes and she felt very dizzy. She looked down her body and found a large hole in the left side of her chest. Starcream had punctuated and destoyed her primary heart. Without it she wouldn't survive long. She looked up at the sky and suddenly remembered that today she should have picked up her dress from the drycleaners.  
  
She coughed and spit out a fair amount of blood. She couldn't die, not now. She had someone she needed to take care of. What would happen to Prime? What would happen to Jazz or her other friends? She needed to protect them. She needed to protect the other Amsheans who had decided to remain on Earth under her command. What would happen to them now?  
  
She sunk down on the burning sand and closed her eyes. She had to gather strength. 


	12. Part 12

Jazz's adventure Part 12  
  
These guys are still not mine. Jazz is back in his usual shape and I must warn you; this chapter holds no humor, only tragedy.  
Prime, Jazz, Hound, Spike and Daniel decided to drop in on the lab to visit Elexara since it had been a while since they last saw her, about twelve weeks or so.  
  
The security men nodded as the group walked by. In the main lab they found Sorenson.  
  
He looked up as they entered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We want to see Elexara, is she here?"  
  
"No, I thought she was with you."  
  
The three Autobots exchanged glances.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yesterday morning, why?"  
  
"Come on, let's go." Prime signaled to the others.  
  
"I'll stay in case she comes back," said Spike.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sorenson as the three Autobots left the room.  
  
"You do know that Elexara is an alien, right?"  
  
Sorenson nodded.  
  
"We have found out that one of her enemies is in the area and we need to warn her about the danger. It's a life and death matter"  
  
"Oh, my God, you don't think she's been.?"  
  
"I honestly don't hope so."  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and Jedaro, Elexara's second in command, ran into the room, carrying Elexara's bloody body. "Out of the way!" He gently lay her down on the table.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Spike ran over to her side. He had forgotten all about his son, who was still in the room. "What happened?"  
  
"I found her like this out in the desert. It was a direct hit, straight through her primary heart. She must have been lying out there for at least twelve hours."  
  
Elexara fought hard to keep breathing.  
  
"Is she going to make it?"  
  
"No." The weak reply came from the captain.  
  
"Save your breath, you'll be just fine."  
  
"It's too late," she whispered.  
  
"You have to fight!"  
  
"Can't you do anything?" Spike thought about the healing powers the Amsheans had.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, we found her too late."  
  
"NO!" Daniel ran over to her side.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Leave him be," said Jedaro and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"You can't die! You can't die!" sobbed Daniel.  
  
[[Don't worry, my friend.]]  
  
Daniel couldn't understand. The voice belonged to Elexara, but it came from inside his head. And it wasn't really Elexara's voice either. This voice had a soft, almost singing tone in it.  
  
[[You won't be alone. I will give you someone who can protect you and be with you in your darkest hour. Weep not for me, for I will not leave you, not really. I will still be in your heart and in your memory. Treasure that for in the end that's all you're left with.]]  
  
"Please."  
  
[[Tell her to keep faith. When the time comes she will have the same knowledge and abilities. Remember this, ok?]]  
  
Jedaro saw the boy nodding at Elexara and understood what was going on. "Save your strength, I'll summon the others and together we may be able to save you."  
  
"It's too late. Tell Prime I'm sorry for being such a failure and tell my daughter I love her very much." After these words her eyes turned glassy and she stopped breathing.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Daniel." Spike picked him up and carried him to the next room. He had a bad taste in his mouth and a large lump in his throat.  
  
Spike was trying desperately to control Daniel as the three Autobots returned.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"They found her, Prime. She's in there." He nodded towards the main lab. "She died ten minutes ago."  
  
Prime didn't know how to handle this so he stepped outside.  
  
Hound stared at Spike, speechless.  
  
Jazz marched into the lab as Jedaro wrapped a white sheet around the bloody body. "No!" He shook his head. "This isn't happening."  
  
Spike felt queasy. "I have to take Daniel home."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
***  
  
Prime and Jazz went back to HQ in very depressive moods.  
  
"What's happened?" Wheeljack hurried over to them. "You two look like you've lost your best friend."  
  
"Elexara's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry." He thought for a while. "Which one of you dare tell Grimlock?"  
  
***  
  
That night Jazz wasn't happy to be an Autobot again. That night Prime just sat and stared out into empty space. That night Grimlock stayed out all night, freeing himself of his pain. That night Daniel got a snow white German Shepard puppy with deep blue eyes, a creature that his father said would protect him and take care of him  
The end  
Author's final note: If you want to see how this turns out, please check out the fic "The daughter of Elexara" 


End file.
